Rookie League Dialogue
After returning to Othlon after beating the Rookie League tryouts * Receptionist: Congratulations on passing the tryouts! You are now one of four teams entering this season of the Rookie League. * Receptionist:: Only a handful of trainers get into their first league so quickly. What a great start for Hector's successor! * Receptionist:: In the league, you will compete against three other teams over the course of three battles. * Receptionist:: At the end of the season, the two teams with the most wins will be promoted to the next stage. * Receptionist:: The Rookie League will be held in Thordon Arena. Please enter for your first match tomorrow. Good luck! * Randolph: Welcome home! How did you do today? * Randolph:: ? * Randolph:: Your uncle will be happy that his ranch is in the hands of a capable trainer! Start of next day * Randolph: Good morning. Today is the big day: your first league match! * Randolph:: Feeling nervous? A bit of tension won't hurt, but don't let it get to you! --You gather your monsters into their Capture Cards, and head for Thordon Arena. Before first league battle * --You arrive at Thordon Arena. It is much smaller than you expected. * Ebenezer:: Is this your first time in a league battle? Same for me. * Ebenezer:: ...But this arena is kind of underwhelming, don't you think? There's only a handful of spectators. * Ebenezer:: I was expecting something more grand, like the Champion League arena. I guess we have to work our way up there! * Referee:: ...Trainers, please summon and ready your monsters. * Referee:: Ready? FIGHT! After winning first league battle * Ebenezer: Geez, where did you get those monsters! * Randolph: Ah, you're back! So how was the match today? --You excitedly report on your victory. * Randolph:: Congratulations on winning your very first league battle! * Randolph:: But this is just the first step. In order to win the league, your team has to come in first or second place at the end of the season. * Randolph:: Once you achieve this, you'll be given a spot in the Advanced League tryouts. * Randolph:: I think you're more than capable of getting to the next level. Just keep up the good work! Before second league battle * Ordov: So we meet again, Hector's successor! I'll never forgive the defeat you dealt me in the tryouts! * Ordov:: I will avenge myself and put the brakes on your ambition of reviving that villian's legacy! After winning second league battle * Ordov: ...I'm shocked you were even allowed into the Monster Leagues. You ought to be locked up by the Imperial Guard! * Ordov:: Hector was a cruel man who killed not only the Emperor, but his poor daughter as well! Who knows what his successor might do! Start of next day * --On your return from buying some food in downtown Othlon, you encounter a large procession walking through the main street. * --In the center of the procession is a young boy, waving at the cheering throngs from the window of an elaborate coach. * --You have never seen him before, but you have little doubt this must be the Emperor of the Verosian Empire himself. * --The procession and its spectators force you to find a detour. You duck into a back alley to get around the crowds. * ????:: ....!! --Upon entering the alleyway, you seem to have caught someone by surprise. * --The strange individual, face hidden under a hood, quickly runs out of sight. End of day * --As the two of you sit down for dinner, Randolph asks you about your day. * Randolph:: You saw the Emperor in person? Lucky you! * --When you tell him your surprise at how young the Emperor is, Randolph's expression becomes grim. * Randolph:: About ten years ago, his father, the previous Emperor, was assassinated, along with the boy's elder sister... * Randolph:: The poor boy had to succeed the throne when he was barely five years old. * Randolph:: His Majesty's mother handles most of the decision-making as his regent. But even so, it's quite a burden for one so young. * Randolph:: ...Do you know who the Imperial Guard arrested as the assassin? * Randolph:: Your uncle, Hector! They claimed he killed the Emperor and his daughter during an audience! * Randolph:: I never believed it for a single moment. Hector would never did such a thing! * Randolph:: ...Those trying him disagreed. Hector was found guilty of treason and executed.... * Randolph:: And that is how your uncle died....... Before third league battle * Makisa: Hey there, remember me? We fought once, back in the tryouts. * Makisa:: I knew you'd qualify for the Rookie League. After all, this is Hector Finnegan's successor we're talking about! * --You ask her why she seems to adore Hector Finnegan, despite what he did. * Makisa:: You don't really believe that your predecessor did such a terrible thing, do you? I sure don't! After winning third league battle * Makisa: Wow, you're definitely a level above the others! You're the only one I lost to this season. * Makisa:: Of course, I wouldn't expect any less from Hector Finnegan's successor! * Makisa:: Why do I respect Hector so much? Well, it's a long story...Basically, when I was little, he had risked his life to save mine. * Makisa:: I don't know about you, but I find it hard to believe that someone who'd risk his life for one little girl would kill another. After results screen * Referee: Congratulations to the top two teams of this season! * Referee:: These teams have earned a spot in the tryouts for the next league, the Advanced League! * Referee:: The tryouts will take place on the Desert Island. Each winning team will be given a free travel pass to go there! * Referee:: As with the tryouts for the Rookie League, you are to find and defeat 4 other trainers while exploring the island. * Referee:: Here is a map of the desert island, marked with the locations you'll likely find other participants. Take a careful look! * Referee: For the Advanced League, the maximum number of monsters in a team is 10. If you have fewer, you should catch some more. * Referee:: We look forward to your continued success! * The other team getting promoted turns out to be Makisa's. * Makisa:: So you're going to he Advanced League tryouts as well? Congratulations! * Makisa:: I'm glad we're going to the next stage together. We'll get to have another battle soon. * Makisa:: With luck, I'll see you in the tryouts, and if not, let's meet again in the actual league! Category:Dialogue